The Adventures of Skadi Rush and Peter Quill
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Meet Peter Quill's best friend and partner, Skadi Rush and Peter Quill, both raised by Yondu since kids, on their many (mis) adventures up until falling in love and deciding to start a new life. Pre Guardians of the Galaxy. Series of One-shots.


Bucky and Steve. Rhodey and Tony. Rocket and Groot. They're popular MCU best friends. But what about Peter Quill? Meet his best friend and partner, Skadi Rush and Peter Quill, both raised by Yondu since kids, on their many (mis) adventures up until deciding to start a new life. Pre Guardians of the Galaxy. Series of One-shots.

 **Chapter 1 - Skadi Rush**

Skadi Elsa Rush was stuck on the cargo hold. The Kree Slave Traders were not willing to let her go, for she had extraordinary ice powers. She had resilience to those who were trying to do her harm. She hadn't known much. All she knew was her mother's name: Farbauti. However, he did not know her father's name. Farbauti never said much about him. All she did say was that he was the biggest jerk she ever knew. She had long brown hair, green eyes and very pale skin.

Suddenly, the men screamed. They screamed so loud, that the ten-year-old clutched onto her necklace and hugged her knees, wishing that the screams of the slave traders would stop. However, she knew they deserved them for the many lives that they had ruined. However, the screaming just wouldn't stop. Skadi looked out of her cell and saw that the guards had been killed.

However, one of the slave-traders was at the mercy of a blue man that had a red fin on his head.

"So, that's why you jackasses didn't want us to find anything," said Yondu. He eyed Skadi and noticed she had the same look in her eyes: the eyes of an orphan. He'd seen a lot of children with that look, and that was one of them. "You're slave-traders for innocent children, merciless for them. Fortunately for you, we ain't so bad as you and unfortunately for you, we don't show that mercy for jackasses like you."

Yondu did one sharp whistle and the arrow shot right through him.

the man walked towards her, unlocking the cell. Skadi backed away very fast when he approached her and cowered in fear.

"I'm sorry, I... please don't kill me!" Skadi cried.

"Hold on," said Yondu. "No one's gonna hurt ye, girlie."

"But that man...you killed him..." Skadi said.

"Yeah, to save your ass, girlie," Yondu said. He bent down to her. She wanted to back away.

"Please, leave me alone. I've done nothing wrong!"" Skadi cried.

"I said no one's gonna hurt you," Yondu said. "I've been in the position you're in, kiddo. So, I know how to save a former slave in need. You're free lass."

Yondu picked the locks to her handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists and sighed in relief. Initially, Skadi wasn't sure why this man was helping her, but she figured it was because he used to be a slave like her.

"Thank you, sir," Skadi muttered.

"Sir, seems a bit formal, kid. The name's Yondu. Captain of the Ravager Clan."

"Ravagers?" said Skadi. She was not sure if they were any better.

"Don't worry, kid," Yondu said. "We ain't like the Kree Empire. You can trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Remember, I saved your life, Missy. Think that would give you enough trust."

Skadi wasn't sure if she should give her name. But he saved her life.

"Skadi," she answered. "Skadi Elsa Rush."

"Unusual name," Yondu said. Skadi brought up her hand and brought up the ice magic glittering at her finger tips.

"There's a reason for that," Skadi said. She always had this ice magic with her. That really captivated Yondu. "That's why the Kree wanted me. For my ice powers. They were transporting me to someone. They never told me who they were hired for, just told me that someone from my mother's past wanted me…but I didn't believe them. I couldn't believe them. Found me when my mother died..."

Yondu heard that story before, similar thing happened to his adoptive son, Peter Jason Quill. Peter. The kid mentioned that he always wanted a little brother or little sister. Of course, the kid was ten years old. This girl...

"How old are ye?" Yondu asked.

"Eight years old. Nine in a few months," she answered.

"Well, Skadi," said Yondu. He held her hand into his and helped her up. "Welcome to the Ravagers."

"Wait what?" Skadi said.

"Well, you're not the first kid I've got."

"But…" Skadi began.

"Where else do you have to go? Home planet? Your mother's dead right. Your father's missing. Where else do you have to go?"

"Nowhere," she answered, tears coming down her face. "I go with you, and I'll be safe from the Kree."

"Yeah, you will, kiddo," said Yondu. The two of them walked through halls, and Yondu was gently holding onto her hand. "Yer a Ravager now, Skadi. And I'm officially taking guardianship over you, meanin' you're a ward under my protection."

"are you my new daddy?" Skadi said, looking up at him.

"Of sorts, Miss Rush," said Yondu.

"So, a foster father then?"

"Yeah. And as long as you do as I say, then my boys here won't eat you. Never tasted someone like you before."

Skadi looked and could tell he was joking with her.

"You're joking with me," Skadi said. Yondu blinked at her in surprise. No one ever…

"Hm, smart kid, then," said Yondu. "Too bad Peter doesn't know that's a joke either."

"Who's Peter?" Skadi asked.

"He's a kid I look after," Yondu said. "He's around your age. Roughly ten years old."

"Cap'n," said Yondu's first mate, Kraglin Obfonteri. He reported what happened to all the slave-traders aboard, just gathering that they were transporting a precious cargo.

"Precious cargo? For a kid?" Yondu said. "I've had my fair share of kid abductions, Kraglin."

"Is that her?" Kraglin said, pointing at Skadi. She was hiding behind Yondu, who looked down at the eight-year-old.

"Don't worry, he ain't gonna bite, Skadi," Yondu told his adopted daughter, of sorts. "Ravagers ain't scared of anythin' or anyone. Remember that. Now, Skadi Rush, this is my First Mate, Kraglin Obfonteri."

Kraglin looked down at her.

"Well, pleasure to meet you little lady," Kraglin said. He held out his hand to Skadi. She smiled and took it.

"Pleasure to meet you so, sir," said Skadi.

"Yeah, and Kraglin, since you're well acquainted, take her on board and then to my quarters. So, she can meet new brother. I think you'll get along famously."

"But sir, the…"

"Kraglin, take her on board and introduce her to Quill. Don't ignore a direct order Kraglin."

Yondu looked down to her. "Now, Skadi, do everything Kraglin tells you."

"Okay," she said.

"Come on Skade," he said. "Let me show you around the ship."

"Skade?" she asked, looking at him curiously as the approached the _Eclector_.

"Nickname," Kraglin said. "Now, gotta say Skade, you're the first female Ravager on board." He smiled at her. "Hopefully you like Pete. He can be a bit of a punk but a loveable one."

 **A few minutes later…**

"Or he's just as annoyin' as the day we picked him up," Kraglin said. Skadi watched him growl.

"I thought Yondu said he was here," Skadi asked.

"Does he ever do as he's told!?" Kraglin said. He walked out the door then looked back. "I'll be right back, with the kid in hand."

"But…" Skadi began.

"Don't worry, Skade. I'll be back. Make yourself at home."

Skadi looked around the room and saw two beds. She was actually surprised to see that Yondu Udonta lived with his adopted son. She just hoped that she wouldn't share a room with two guys. But he said she was under his protection, but she didn't want to undress in front of two guys. She laid down on the fur blanket, thinking things through.

"Thought he'd never leave," said the voice of a boy. Skadi got up and looked around.

Suddenly, a boy came from under the bed.

"Hey!" the boy said. Skadi screamed.

"You idiot! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Gee, sorry, kid, didn't mean to scare you!"

"Yes, you did!" she shouted. "Wh..what are you even doing under there?"

"It's my room, I can do whatever I want," he said.

"Uh, no you can't, because this is Yondu's room."

"Oh, so he's shanghaied you, has he?" the boy asked.

"No, he saved my life," Skadi corrected him. "For real."

"Wow, never thought Yondu'd rescue a girl."

"Never thought he'd rescue a boy. You're Peter Quill."

"Actually, I prefer the term Star-Lord. My mom used to call me that name."

"Used to?"

"My mom, uh, she passed away a couple years ago."

Skadi looked

"Yeah, so did I. Never knew my father."

"Neither did I," Quill answered. The two of them looked at each other strangely.

"Wow, and I thought you were going to be an annoying little jerk," she said.

"Yeah well, can't judge a person before you get to know them."

Skadi couldn't help but laugh at his charm. If he grew older, then he would certainly call a girl.

"You know, I never got your name," Peter said.

"Oh, it's Skadi, Skadi Rush."

"Well, nice to meet ya," Quill said. The two of them shook hands, until they were both startled by the door opening.


End file.
